


simple in the moonlight.

by jenniferwalters



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, exciting times we live in, i do not know who endgame will be with!, rating may change as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferwalters/pseuds/jenniferwalters
Summary: what is simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is.When Margot Utkin is left the deed to Nestor Farm, the people of Pelican Town are enraptured by her. Will the city girl be able to assimilate with the townsfolk, or will it be a difficult life reset?(inspired by the group event, and its absolute hilarity.)
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. prologue.

Thunder boomed outside, rattling the walls of the wooden house uneasily. Purple thunder cracked soon after, lighting the sky for a moment. A fire crackled with haste, filling the room with an orange glow. A family huddled in a small room, packed to the walls as they gazed at a frail body in a bed, situated in the middle of the room.

“Mags, come here.” A man’s voice spoke, soon drowned out by the thunder roaring overhead again. A strawberry blonde pre-teen stood from her mother’s side, shuffling slowly to the bed. “Hurry.” The man was sitting on the side of the bed, and reached over to grab the young girl’s arm, tugging her closer. She stopped at the side of the bed, gazing at the frail face of her grandfather, his eyes barely open.

His head lolled gently to face the girl, his thin lips pulling into a face-cracking grin.

“ _Zayka_ …” He croaked out, his hand shaking as it turned by his side. In the palm of his hand was a clean envelope, a purple wax seal glinting in the fire light.

“For my very special granddaughter.

“I want you to have this sealed envelope.” The young girl reached for it, fiddling with the wax seal.

“No, no. Don’t open it yet. Have patience now, listen close. There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life...and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens my dear, you’ll be ready for this gift.” She let herself fall against the man sitting on the bed, and he wrapped a familial arm around her stomach, holding her close. Her bottom lip pouted, her cheeks heating up as her green eyes filled with tears.

“Grandpa, no. The sky is crying for you,” She blubbered, saliva bubbling in her mouth as the hot tears fell, stinging her eyes momentarily.

“It’s okay, _zayka_ , I’m going home. You’ll see me soon. Now, let grandpa rest.” He spoke his last words, settling into his bed, the smile still on his face. She wailed, leaning against the arm that was around her, screaming for her grandfather to wake up and give her a hug. The rest of the family behind her looked amongst each other, sad looks gracing their features. The envelope crumpled in her hands as she cried, falling in defeat against the man on the bed.

“Why did he have to go, papa?” She asked the man, her father, who only stared at the old man’s face. No one spoke, no one felt they should. The cries of the young girl were echoed by the thunder, the rain falling heavier with every tear that fell from her eyes.

۵ ten years later. ۵

The sound of freshly manicured nails against plastic keys echoed in the grey halls of Joja Corporation’s sales team, mixed with the muffled sounds of phone conversations and papers shuffling. Standing in the most basic of break rooms, an ash-blonde woman stood, sipping on a large cardboard of black coffee. The bitter taste shook her awake, the only reason she consumed it without any flavouring or sweetener. She watched over the rim of the cup, people walking in and out of the room, not looking at or talking amongst one another, retrieving their water or their coffee, and disappearing down the hallway back to their isolated desks. She hadn’t stood for the past four hours, and was enjoying the blood flowing back to her feet before risking reprimand from her team leader.

“You’re on the clock, Margot.” A female voice sounded from her right, and she snapped from her trance, looking to the profile of her coworker and friend, Jana.

“You’re such a suck-up,” the people-watcher, Margot, teased, balancing on one foot as she rotated the ankle of her other leg to nimble herself for another four hours in an office chair.

“It’s the Joja way!” Her friend had to whisper, as you never knew who was listening. If you bad-mouthed Joja Co. in any way, you’d be out the door before the hour was up. Margot snorted, covering her mouth with her fair-toned hand to keep the noise down.

The pair walked side by side to their desks, Jana reaching hers first, leaving Margot to click her way down the tiled floors to her own cubicle. Taking her seat in the worn office chair, she glanced around as she placed her coffee cup down beside her keyboard. She wasn’t allowed to see anyone else while she worked, unless they were walking up and down the aisle, checking to see if she was working to her full potential. The cubicles to her right were blocked off from her view, just a stone coloured wall glaring back at her. The phone rung on her desk, and she picked it up on the third ring.

“Welcome to Joja Corporation’s sales department, how can I help you today?” It was like a switch turned on when the phone reached her ear, the customer service nature of her job was almost painful.

“Hi, I heard that Joja has warehouses available for importation and exportation. I was hoping to see how much that would be, and if it’s a viable option for me and my business.”

“Sure thing. We have plenty of options that we can cater to you and your success - I just need some details first before we move forward. Can I get your name and business premise?”

Margot’s computer had gone to sleep while she was standing around on her 5 minute break, which was a big no-no to Joja. While she hurriedly attempted to turn it back on to take down the client’s details, she opened the drawer next to her legs, hoping to find a piece of paper and a pen. Whilst fishing for her stationery, her fingers rubbed against a waxy material. She gazed down into the drawer with the client prattling on the other end of the line, and stared at the envelope. She’d forgotten she’d shoved it in there four years ago - she’d forgotten it’s existence at all.

“Miss? Excuse me?” The client brought Margot back to the present, and she shook her straightened locs around her head.

“Sorry, sir. I’ve got your details, don’t worry. I’m just having a little issue with our system-” the computer turned on. “Aha! Okay, I’ll be able to bring up your options. I think your little business sounds like the perfect fit for Joja.” She grabbed the envelope out of the drawer as she spoke, placing it on the desk and beginning to fill out some forms for the client.

The end of the day finally rolled around, the sun barely in the sky on the cold winter’s evening. Margot walked side by side with Jana and another coworker, Emma. They stopped outside the front doors, all three of them lighting menthol cigarettes in unison. Margot fished through her bag for her car keys, pushing aside old gum wrappers, lip gloss, her cigarette packet, and the envelope. The envelope.

She took it between her baby pink painted fingers, holding it in both hands.

“Margot? You comin’ for a drink?” Emma questioned, her brows knitted upwards as she waited for a response.

“Um, yeah. I’m driving, though. I’ll meet you guys there?” The girls nodded, confused by Margot’s attitude that day. She was never this distracted by anything, let alone a piece of paper.

The envelope seemed to warp her into a trance - time seemed to stop around her when she looked at it, like it was calling out to her to open.

_There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life...and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness._

Margot looked up at the smoggy Zuzu City. Yellow lights in skyscrapers had started to be turned on, and less and less people were exiting the prison of Joja Co. She glanced behind her at Joja’s dominating grey square building, and over the cars that were slowly queuing up to leave the lot.

Margot shut the driver’s side door after entering her little white car, locking the doors immediately. The envelope hadn’t left her hands, and she turned to look at the wax seal. She ripped it open, the wax splitting in two without much effort. The envelope had turned brown from it being thrown around all these years, with water stains from her tears that had fallen that day ten years ago. Gently, Margot unfolded the piece of papers that were folded so delicately in the envelope.

_Dear Margot,_

_If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life...real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I’ve enclosed the deed to that place...my pride and joy: Nestor Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck._

_Love, Grandpa_

_PS if Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me, will you?_

The same tears from years ago fell from Margot’s eyes. She remembered playing on that farm when she was little. She hunted truffles with the pigs, she cuddled the rabbits, she ate raw parsnip straight from the garden and spat it back into the hole she pulled it from. And above all, she remembered her grandfather’s green eyes, bright with life. The same eyes she used to have. Margot looked at her eyes in the rearview mirror - they had become more of a grey as time went on, lifeless and now stained red from her tears. Her black eye makeup had run down her cheeks in two wiggly lines, streaking her blush and foundation.

Margot aggressively stuck her hand in her bag, looking for her mobile phone. Sniffling and sighing, she dialed her parents’ home number.

“Mags! How are you?”

“Did you know grandad left me the farm?” She blurted out, sniffing the mucus away from her nostrils.

“What?”

“Did you and dad know that grandad left me the farm?” No one spoke on the other line for a moment, then her mother’s voice was muffled as the phone was pulled away from her ear.

“What? What’s going on?” Her father’s familiar accent was louder than her mother, and there was a struggle with the phone.

“Your father gave your daughter the deed to the farm!” Her mother announced and her father scoffed.

“How do you know this? The farm has been empty for years.”

“I just opened the _fucking_ letter he gave me! The deed is here - it looks official!” Margot spoke quickly, almost yelling at her parents in shock.

“Come here, Mags. Let’s talk not on the phone.”

“Fine. I’m on my way.” She hung up on her parents, turned the key in the ignition, and drove like a mad woman out of the carpark.

Margot wasted no time with her parents, immediately thrusting the letter and the deed under their noses. Her father frowned and put his glasses on, holding the papers with his wife as they both took their time to read everything thoroughly.

“This is where it’s been this whole time,” her father spoke in disbelief. Margot knew they tried to sell the farm, but without a deed - they couldn’t do much. It wasn’t a burden on them, but having a dead relative’s home collect dust and debris wasn’t something they wanted to think about.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Margot asked, sipping a glass of wine she had helped herself to while they were reading.

“What are you going to do?” Margot frowned, shaking her head once, not knowing what her parents were insinuating.

“Are you taking care of the farm or not?”

“Of course I am.” The words came out quicker than she could process them in her brain. Her subconscious had taken over; her true feelings. Her parents both raised their eyebrows, looked at one another, then yelped in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading the prologue of this fic! I imagine it will be pretty long, so i hope you stick around as i slowly update it!  
> i am not russian so i apologise in advance for any misspellings of phonetic phrases/words i use in the future (i.e zayka - which means rabbit! yay for google)  
> as i said in the tags, i'm not sure who margs will end up with, maybe i'll do a vote as things heat up with everyone. so we are just casual hoes for the time being!  
> also i do not believe in proof-reading so. figure it out if it doesnt make sense  
> <3


	2. one.

The people of Pelican Town gathered in the town plaza, a giant green pine tree placed right in the middle, decorated by each family with wooden stars, paper snowflakes, glass baubles, and fresh holly foraged from the bushes. Copious amounts of presents lay underneath, the pine needles protecting them from the wet snow that delicately fell from the sky. Mayor Lewis stood in front of the tree, standing on one of the unused chairs. The people took it as a sign to congregate at their own tables, taking their seats before the feasts they were to share as one.

“Welcome back to the Feast of the Winter Star! I hope you all enjoy yourselves as usual - but I have a special announcement.

“As some of us know, an old farmer lived on the other side of town, right behind Marnie’s ranch. Unfortunately, he passed over a decade ago, and the farm has been abandoned since. But that is changing in a week! A new farmer will be moving in. I trust you will all lend a helping hand to make them feel welcome when they arrive - I expect nothing less from my town.”

Chatter erupted when Lewis finished his speech. A new farmer? What were they like? Were they old? The mysterious farmer became the only topic of conversation for the rest of the Feast, everyone out of breath by the time the festival came to a close.

Alex stretched when he exited his home, extending his arms out to the sides to take in a big gulp of fresh air. He exhaled quickly, a shiver running over his body. The snow wasn’t as heavy as it was a week ago, a good sign of Spring coming around the corner. Nonetheless, he was still freezing, he began his daily warm up by jogging around the town, up the steps towards the community centre, and back around to end up near the bridge to the beach. Three laps - let’s go!

“Alex!” A honeyed voice called out during lap two, and the athlete stopped when he saw the familiar yellow-gold hair. He grinned, turning his music off and taking his earbuds out of his ears.

“Hey, Hales. How you doin’?” He looked her up and down in one fleeting look, and Haley blushed in response.

“Doing better, now. Do you want to hang out?”

“Uh, yeah. Let me clean up. Then I’ll come back around. See you in 10?” Haley nodded, hugging her puffer jacket closer.

“Be quick - it’s cold out.” Alex only laughed, and cut his lap short, heading back home to shower.

“So, what do you think’s up with this new farmer?” Haley asked when the pair settled in the saloon, both having sparkling water with a lemon wedge squeezed inside.

“Don’t know - hope it’s a chick.” Haley frowned at Alex as he sipped his drink, raising his eyebrows in response.

“Ew. We don’t need any more girls. What if she’s old, anyway?”

“I don’t judge, baby.”

“You’re the worst.” Alex only shrugged, looking around the empty saloon. The town had gotten old, fast. Something, someone new would be sure to spice things up, even for a season.

“Just sayin’ - could be fun having a new chick around. Maybe she’s from the city - you two could get along.” Haley only rolled her eyes, sipping her water through a pink straw.

“I heard they’re a middle-aged lady, from Gotoro Empire,” Gus chimed in as he wiped down the other side of the bar, not even glancing up towards the couple.

“Oh really? From who?” Alex inquired, swiveling in his chair to rest his forearms on the bar.

“Pam.” Alex and Haley both laughed. Alex let his head hang in disbelief, and Haley crossed her arms, piping in.

“She can barely stand up - why would you believe her?” Gus only shook his head, opening the till to float in the cash for the day. “Whatever. She’ll probably be ugly. No farmer is good-looking.”

۵

“Wouldn’t it be dope if there was another guy in town? Especially a city guy,” Sam stage-whispered to Shane as they stacked shelves in JojaMart, trying not to be heard by Morris at the front desk.

“Most guys here  _ are  _ city guys. You’re from the city!”

“Yeah--well. I guess,” Sam shrugged, kicking an empty box’s corners to flatten it. “But like, being our age. Not a teenager or anything. Things must’ve changed in the last ten years there. At least!” Shane only shrugged, pushing himself up when he finished restocking. He squatted down to pick up the box with the remaining stock in it, standing up to head back to the back room.

“It’s not that amazing, Sam. I’ve been here for three years and both places suck. Don’t get your hopes up.”

۵

“A farmer could be really helpful for us, Caro.” Pierre spoke with a mouth full of pizza from the Saloon.

“I know, Pierre. But don’t bank on them. Remember what happened last time.” Pierre sighed, leaving his pizza slice on his plate. A few people had come through the town to try their hand at farming, but gave up when harvest season came around - one person made it to winter, but escaped back to the city when they couldn’t handle the snow.

“If I can get them to sell to us -”

“Pierre - I get it. But how can one farmer outdo JojaMart? How can ten farmers do that?”

“Can you guys stop fighting? We can’t have one dinner without an argument,” Abigail interjected sternly, pulling the cheese off her pizza slice. Her parents glared at her, then Pierre spoke up.

“You believe in me, don’t you Abby? We’ll be able to get out of this - we’ll get the town back on our side.” Abigail only rolled her eyes and sighed, continuing to play with her food.

“I don’t really care either way.”

۵

“Aaand a glass of wine for the good Doctor,” Emily served the wine with a flourish, spinning in a circle before moving to the next customer. Willy took the available seat next to Harvey, a lager being placed in front of him without question.

“You excited for the new farmer?” Harvey asked as he sipped his wine, staring at the mostly empty bar shelves ahead of him.

“Ah, they can’t be much use to me. No one fishes anymore,” Willy responded dejectedly, taking a big gulp of his beer. “You’ll be glad - more people to check up on.”

“I hope they have some chronic illness or something…maybe I can get some extra money from rare medication,” Harvey joked, Willy letting a chuckle slip through his lips.

“You’re a dark breed, Doc.” Harvey only shrugged, downing his wine in one go, and saying his goodbyes for the evening.

“I don’t get why everyone’s getting their hopes up for this new person - we don’t know shit about them! And who’s to say they’re any different from the other city losers that’ve come through?” Pam piped up from the other end of the bar, causing everyone to look over at her like she just cursed Yoba.

“What?”

“Don’t make assumptions about people, Pam. It makes an ass out of you,” Emily retorted, snatching the empty glass from in front of her, refilling it before Pam could interject. “And what would Penny say if she heard you talking like that?”

Pam grumbled under her breath, taking half of her pale ale in one drink.

“Yeesh, Pam gets angrier every day,” Leah muttered to Elliott beside her, who nodded in agreement.

“I’m excited for a new person - we’ll become the old townies when they arrive.” Leah chuckled at Elliott; both having only arrived just over a year ago, they understood what it was like to be an outcast.

۵

“Heard anything about the new farmer?” Maru asked her mother when she returned home that evening.

“Well, she’s related to the old guy that lived here years ago - she’s his granddaughter.”

“She?” Maru blushed, but quickly put her cold hands on her cheeks to mitigate the colouring.

“I think she’s young - I don’t know. Lewis hasn’t divulged much,” Robin confessed, settling in one of the dining chairs as Demetrius served spaghetti and meatballs to his family.

“Ugh, my favourite. Thank you, baby.” Demetrius bent down from the waist to kiss his wife on the lips, and Maru glanced over at her brother, Sebastian, for a disgusted reaction. He only rolled his eyes, digging in quickly to his meal without a word.

“Well - I’m excited. New people mean new data points!” Maru exclaimed between bites of her food. “And, they could be a new friend, too.”

۵

The purple smoke billowed from the top of the cauldron, swirling to form a face Rasmodius had not seen before. Junimos danced in a circle around the distorted face - the face of a woman. A young one, with straight auburn hair, and bright green eyes twinkling like emeralds.

“The arrival of the helper is imminent,” the Junimos spoke, and Rasmodius stared into the smoke. The new farmer was going to bring prosperity back to Pelican Town, and save it from despair. Rasmodius waved his hand and the smoke dispersed, and he disappeared up his tower, awaiting the arrival of the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little chapter!  
> i won't update every day, so don't get too excited - but i am writing most every day, so i hope to be relatively consistent!  
> i wanted a kind of preface to everyone's attitude to the player character/margot, because i felt everyone was mean to me when i started the game ): but i guess it makes sense not being too happy go lucky about a new person in town  
> i didnt write about everyone as much as i hoped to, but i think i did okay!  
> <3
> 
> i had to reupload because the notes have stuffed up...............................so sorry about that :D


	3. two.

The bus ride to Stardew Valley lasted a day, from 6am until 6pm, almost exactly. Margot had watched the smoky grey city dissipate behind her, turning to a pale blue sky, rolling green hills, and white clouds (white!) that looked like fairy floss. Watching the landscape change so drastically caused Margot to feel some sense of relaxation for the first time in a long time. She smiled as she gazed out the window, settling deeper into her chair.

“Pelican Town!” Margot jolted awake from the sound of the bus driver calling out her destination. Collecting her handbag, she quickly moved down the aisle, thanked the bus driver quietly and stepped off the bus, into the freshest air she’d ever breathed. A lone, red-headed woman stood on the sidewalk beside the bus, her hands clasped at her waist.

“You must be Margot, I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Welcome to Stardew Valley!” She extended one of her hands, and Margot complied, giving her a firm shake.

“Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you, and take you to your new home. Let’s get your bags.” The pair unloaded two full suitcases of Margot’s most personal items, and they dragged them towards the forest, Margot noticing a dirt path heading in two directions. Robin veered right, and Margot followed close behind.

“Lewis is just at the farmhouse, tidying things up for you. But let me warn you - it’s not pretty.” Margot grimaced, what a lovely introduction. Through a canopy of trees, a faded red roof peaked from overhead. The walk from the bus stop was almost ten minutes, and Margot’s feet were already aching. Robin barely asked any questions or offered any advice on their trip, and it just felt like a lost kid following a teacher on a field trip.

The two emerged from the pathway, Margot stopping in her tracks to take in the farm. It looked awful. Her eyes wide, mouth agape, she looked over the land. Old twigs and loose rocks littered the ground, long grass swaying in the wind. The large barn she remembered - but it looked different. It was run down, with missing pieces of wall and roof, an invasive vine dried up against the wood. More trees had grown since she had last visited, and she felt her heart break in her chest.

“This is the farm,” Robin announced, gesturing towards the land. She turned her head to see Margot’s pained expression, and frowned.

“What’s the matter? Sure - it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess!” Mess was an understatement.

“With a little dedication, you’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” Robin wasn’t sure if she believed that - Margot looked the furthest from a farmer. Straight ash-blonde hair trimmed into a neat shoulder-length bob, long black eyelashes that were  _ surely  _ fake, freshly manicured long almond-shaped nails, and her outfit - jeez! She was in jeans and an oversized t-shirt, but they looked to be too expensive that she’d risk getting either of them dirty.

“Yeah,” Margot managed to squeak out, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. The sound of a squeaky hinge caused Margot to snap out of her trance, and she looked at the farmhouse, where a short-statured man had appeared.

“Ah, the new farmer! Welcome! I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town.” Lewis descended the wooden stairs and strode over to the women, extending a calloused hand towards Margot. She shook it once, letting her hand drop to her side.

“Yes, I’m Margot. Thank you,” Margot wanted to flare up and curse out the Mayor for letting the farm turn into a dilapidated hellhole. But she held her tongue for the moment.

“Everyone’s been asking about you, it’s not every day that someone moves in” Lewis began, offering Margot to follow him towards the front of the farmhouse. “It’s quite a big deal!” The three of them stood outside the farm house, looking up at the exterior. Sun damaged brown wood covered the whole place, with the red roof Margot noticed when she arrived. It brought back memories - peaceful memories that offered comfort.

“You’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage. It’s a good house...rustic…” Lewis trailed off, and Robin snorted on Margot’s other side.

“Rustic? That’s one way to put it.  _ Crusty  _ might be a little more apt.” Robin’s snide comment made Margot frown again, and she shot a piercing look at the carpenter.

“Rude!” Lewis chastised, and Robin threw her hands up in mock defence. “Anyhow, you must be tired from your journey. You should get some rest.” 

Lewis indicated to Robin to take Margot’s bags with a fluid hand motion, and the red-head complied. Lewis began to ascend the steps of the farmhouse, and Margot followed, stopping in front of the door.

“Tomorrow, you ought to explore the town a bit, and introduce yourself. The townspeople are eager to meet you! I think some more than others.” Lewis winked, and turned to walk down the steps.

“Oh! I almost forgot - this box here,” Lewis walked quickly to a wooden box almost hidden from underbrush, and smacked the top once. “Use this to sell anything you like. I’ll come by overnight to pick it up and give you some money in return. If you don’t want something, pop it in here and I’ll take it off your hands.”

“Okay, thank you, Lewis.” Margot was at a loss for words, she had a lot to take in, and it was only her first day!

“Good luck, Margot.” And with that, the mayor and Robin had both disappeared down the dirt path.

Left on her own, Margot gazed over the farm, as the sun began to set, casting the land with a yellow haze. She wanted to cry - a farm that was filled with memories, and joy, and love, was now left to nature, to disappear as if it meant nothing. The farm was a sanctuary for Margot growing up; family holidays she begged to go to Grandpa’s farm instead of somewhere more luxurious that the rest of her family wanted to go to. She relished playing with her younger sister, rolling in the mud with the pigs, eating fresh berries straight from bushes, and the stories her grandfather would tell, talking about a wizard and his witch wife, legendary fishes that lived in the sewers…

Margot turned, turning the faded brass doorknob in her hand, and pushing the door open to reveal the interior of the house. Pushing her bags inside, she followed suit, and closed the door behind her. The kitchen was clean, but empty. The fridge, formerly covered in photos and homemade clay magnets, was just a polished steel. A TV sat at the opposite wall, next to the red brick fireplace, the same worn forest green couch sitting across from them both. A single, plain table with a matching dining chair sat in the kitchen. The bare bones of a house that she could barely remember. To her right was her grandfather’s bedroom, and she walked slowly towards it, not sure if she was ready to face that room again.

It was empty, save for a double bed pushed into the left-most corner. She left her bags at the foot of it, remembering the feeling of watching her grandfather’s final moments in that very space.

Upstairs was just as depressing - the landing that was used as a play area for the grandkids was empty, and the room she had grown up sleeping in with her family was just caked in dust and cobwebs. Feeling unsure of herself, Margot sat on the old couch in the living area downstairs, staring at the black screen of the television. 

She didn’t know what to feel - the farm was a shell of itself, it didn’t have the charm and love it held years ago. It was like the Mayor didn’t care that it was a family home. Thoughts of regret and disdain filled her mind - she should’ve stayed in the city, sold the farm back to the town and forgotten all about it.

“No point dwelling on it, Mags,” Margot muttered to herself, grabbing the remote for the TV that sat on the coffee table in front of her, and switched it on to distract her mind.

“Welcome back to Livin’ off the Land! I’m your host--” Margot kicked her feet up on the couch, settling down against the cushions and laying down, propping her head up slightly on prayer hands. She let tears fall down her face, ones that she wasn’t aware were waiting, and watched the TV with a blank stare. What a horrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol again <3
> 
> i was trying to edit the first 2 chapters to show the first chapter as the prologue instead of chapter one, and then chapter 2 being the real chapter 1, but ao3 was like. No<3
> 
> so the notes went whacky...and i have learned my lesson.  
> anyway thanks for reading and i have more chappies lined up! :D


	4. three.

The sound of a rooster crowing caused Margot to wake with a start, opening her eyes as much as she could muster. The couch wasn’t very comfortable to sleep on, and she shivered all night without a blanket. She glanced around - it wasn’t a dream. She had moved to her grandfather’s farm, on her own, and wasn’t in the city with a hazy view of downtown. She stretched her sore back by lifting her arms up tall, groaning when she relaxed in a hunched posture. The television was still running, playing the same show she had fallen asleep to that night. She hoped it wasn’t a 24 hour channel. Turning the television off, Margot stood and ventured to the kitchen as she felt the emptiness of her stomach. She hadn’t eaten since the maple bar she had on the way to Stardew Valley the afternoon before, and she sure as hell didn’t have a coffee for over a day.

Opening the fridge door, she was greeted with empty wire racks, the light seeming to mock her for her simple mindedness.

“I don’t know what I expected,” she muttered, letting the door shut on its own. She opened cabinet doors, finding some old crockery, barely used spices, and just a whole lot of dust. A small collection of spiders crawled out of one of the drawers, and Margot yelped in fear, shutting it quickly to contain the arachnids.

“Ohh, fucking hell,” She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face, pulling the skin down and letting it bounce back into place. Hopefully the water worked.

The bathroom was definitely dated - pale blue bathtub with a matching sink and toilet, it was the one thing that seemed the same from ten years ago. Reaching for the shower taps, she begged for the water to turn on.

With a squeak, a big rush of water flew from the showerhead, and Margot let it run over her fingers. It heated up quickly, and she sighed in relief. Undressing herself, she stepped into the shower, a shiver of joy running up her spine as the water ran over her skin; wetting her face with big handfuls, meditating her time in the hot shower.

She hadn’t unpacked her toiletries, which she cursed herself for, but she was used to running across her apartment to find a clean towel to cover her body.

As she stood in the bathroom, wet hair pushed back away from her face, Margot thought how she was on her own. Alone in the house, alone in the town. She had two roommates at her apartment, she had a sister in the same bedroom during her teen years, and she had her parents next door in her childhood. But this was the first time she could call herself independent. So, for the first time, Margot calmly walked to her new bedroom, letting the sun from outside caress her skin as she passed the open windows. She almost laughed - she felt truly free.

Opening up her suitcases, Margot settled on the first clothing items she could see - a pair of baby blue denim shorts that cut off at mid thigh, her favourite charcoal grey high-neck sweater, and a pair of white ankle socks to wear with her perfect white sneakers. She grabbed her toiletries bag, and headed back to the bathroom to put things in their places. Even just a toothbrush in a plastic cup was making her feel a bit more comfortable living in the farmhouse on her own. She picked up her dirty clothes, and carried them to her room. Then upstairs. Then back to the bathroom. There was no washing machine.

She shoved the clothes in the corner of her bedroom, making a mental note to figure out how to clean her clothes before she had nothing left to wear.

Stepping outside after her early morning event, she had almost forgotten that the farm was in such disarray. Her good mood had taken a pounding, and she sighed in defeat. How was she going to clean this place up? On her own!

Her stomach grumbled, and she put her hands on her belly to mitigate the empty feeling. First - find something to eat.

Margot began her first adventure - looking for Pelican Town. She walked the way she had come from, hoping for a clue at the bus stop. All that was there was an old bus parked on the side of the road, rust starting to form on the side. An old ticket machine sat nearby, but it was dead. Surely she wasn’t stranded.

Before immediately giving up, she noticed a post next to the fence line that separated the open lot from the dirt path she stood on.

_ ^^ Bus Stop _

_ << Nestor Farm _

_ Pelican Town >> _

Well, that was easy.

A ten minute walk from the bus stop opened to a small village, the dirt path turning into a cobblestone plaza. It was quiet in town. The wind jostled the fresh green trees, a faint rustling filling her ears. It was almost like a ghost town, but not as foreboding.

There were a few buildings around - a small doctor’s office, a general store, a blue cottage, a wooden building that had the words  _ Stardrop Saloon _ on the front, a rusty mobile home, and two houses on the other end of the plaza. Margot settled on the Saloon, walking up the stone steps and reaching for the door handle.

Locked.

Margot noticed a sign next to the door, which said:  _ Open from 12pm until late every day! _

If only she read first.

She descended the steps and walked back up away from the river, heading to the general store. Hopefully there was something for her there.

“Good morning! You must be the new farmer!” A man with brown sugar coloured hair exclaimed from behind a white counter at the other end of the store, spooking Margot with his greeting. He rounded the counter and approached her, extending his hand out a bit too early.

“Margot, is fine. Who are you?”

“Pierre - I’m the owner of this fine store. Can I help you find anything?” Margot’s stomach rumbled in response, and she blushed in embarrassment.

“Do you have any maple bars? Or something easy to eat?” Pierre only nodded, and led Margot to one of the aisles.

“Here is where you’ll find all the processed items. Food bars, cereals, snacking foods - all that junk.” Margot nodded, and thanked Pierre for showing her the place she would be spending a lot of her money.

Money.

She hadn’t brought a cent with her, and didn’t even think about bringing her wallet along her traipse through town. Idiot!

“And just behind you, is all the spices and sauces I have stocked. Soy sauce, chili sauce, chili  _ powder _ , herbs...whatever you like,” Pierre continued, taking items off the shelf to show Margot.

“And the other side of this shelf,” he gestured to the first shelf he showed her, and rounded it, Margot following out of politeness.

“This has dry stock, like rice, flour, sugar, oil - things you have laying around the house, you know? And over this side,” he pointed and hurried around the shelves again, taking Margot to the other end of the shop.

Pierre finished his tour at the fruit section, showing off the small selection of Spring produce he had stocked.

“Hopefully I’ll be seeing you a lot, Margot. I’m happy to buy any of your stock you grow on your farm.” He grinned widely, showing his white teeth.

“Um, thank you, Pierre. Really.” The two stood awkwardly, no one making a noise. “I’m sorry, though. I don’t have any cash at the moment. Or I’d buy something.” She felt bad that he had shown his whole store to her, and she couldn’t even give him the courtesy of purchasing something.

“Oh. Not to worry - I can start a small tab while you get settled in. Nothing too expensive though, okay?” The kindness hit Margot like a tonne of bricks. That was a major service anyone could offer someone, especially if they were a stranger. Pierre moved back behind his counter, tidying things up to make it appear more presentable.

Margot grabbed a punnet of strawberries, three potatoes, and a box of maple bars, and placed them on the counter in front of Pierre.

“Perfect. Here’s a bill.” Pierre handed Margot a ripped piece of paper with the items listed in alphabetical order, the single price of each item, and the total cost.

“Thank you, really. I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.” Pierre only nodded sincerely, bidding Margot goodbye as she carried her haul home in her arms. Weird of him not to offer her a grocery bag.

Margot wiped one of the countertops with a free hand, balancing her groceries in her arms as she did. She let the food tumble out of her hold and onto the slightly less dusty counter, and she sighed. Mashed potatoes for lunch?

Margot had eaten half of the strawberries and a maple bar, glaring at her kitchen with crossed arms. She should at least clean this mess.

Finding an old feather duster and broom upstairs, Margot began deep cleaning the kitchen as best as she could. She pushed all the dust off the countertops, then off the top of the cabinets, which had flown into her face, causing her to cough and shut her eyes, almost falling off the counter top she stood on top of. Using an old rag from the bathroom, she wet it until it was damp and wiped every surface, rinsing it regularly to get the dust build up off of it.

Her phone buzzed on the freshly cleaned dining table, and Margot turned away from her hard work to answer.

“Mags? Are you there?”

“Yes, mom. I was just cleaning - this place is like, dusty as hell.”

“Now you know how I feel!” Margot rolled her eyes, and walked outside to enjoy the sun as it began to set for the evening.

“There’s nothing in the house - did you and dad sell everything?”

“Well, yes. Of course we did. We wanted to sell the  _ farm _ , but we couldn’t because you had the deed this whole time. I told you to take towels with you!”

“Towels! I need cleaning products, bleach - there’s not even a washing machine!”

“You know how to hand wash! I taught you when you got your first bra.” Margot groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers. The two bickered back and forth, just as Margot noticed the little red flag on her mailbox standing upright. She hadn’t had a proper mailbox in years - let alone any letters for her since she was 8.

Opening the small door was a bulky letter, with Margot’s name written neatly on the front. She opened it as she only took her mother’s words in with little attention, taking out a packet of seeds and a small letter.

_ Here’s a little something to get you started.  _

_ \--Mayor Lewis _

“Have you got money, Mags?”

“I - yeah, but they don’t have any card machines here. It’s weird.” She had noticed the lack of card readers in Pierre’s shop, and had come to the belief that it wasn’t a stylistic choice.

“Your father and I will send you some --”

“No - no. I’ll send you my card and you can max it out. And then I’ll cancel it. I’ll have to go off-grid without the banks.” She chuckled to herself, and walked back into the farmhouse, putting the letter and seed packet on the dining table.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes, ma,” she whined and rolled her eyes again, wanting to end the conversation. “It’s late, mom. I’m going to watch some TV before bed. I love you.”

“Okay, then. I love you too. Talk to us soon - your dad misses you.” Margot made a kissing sound, muah, and hung up the phone, just as it threatened to shut off from low battery.

“Welcome to the Queen of Sauce! I am the Queen, and today’s episode, we will be making fried mushrooms!” Margot had taken home on the faded green couch in front of the television, a bowl of flavourless mashed potatoes in a bowl on her lap. She had crossed her legs under herself, and left the TV on this channel it had been turned off from. She was never a chef - she would order take out most nights, or have a food delivery service cook some healthy-ish meals for her. If she had to cook, she would make the easiest foods in the world. Pasta with pre-made sauce, frozen vegetables and fish...you get the picture. But the Queen’s get-up was enticing enough for Margot to finish the episode, learning one recipe, before having another early night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these first few chapters are sucky, its going to be a sloooooow burn for whatever happens. OOPSH  
> thank you for reading though!


	5. four.

A knock on the door reverberated through the farmhouse, causing Margot to bolt upright like a stiff corpse. Rubbing her eyes, she rounded the couch she had fallen asleep on (again), to see who had decided to visit.

“You must be the new farmer, I’m Marnie.” A stout brunette woman stood on the porch of the farmhouse, her wild locs tamed into a thick braid roped over her shoulder.

“My name’s Margot. It’s nice to meet you.” Margot glanced down at movement that caught her eye, and saw an obedient dog sitting beside Marnie.

“Oh! Yes - the dog. I saw them sniffing around your farm while I was coming up to introduce myself. I’ve never seen her before; I think she’s a stray,” Marnie pouted, patting the dog on the head delicately. Margot watched the dog wince at the touch of Marnie’s hand, but seemed to enjoy the affection.

“Oh, poor thing.” Margot winced - she was never good with animals. Her parents never let her get a dog growing up, and the pets her friends had seemed to dismiss any affection she wanted to give. And birds liked to swoop her regularly.

“Don’t you think this farm could use a good dog? She’ll be great for crows and other pests that try and eat your crops.”

“I - I’m sorry, Marnie. I don’t think we’d be a good fit.” She felt bad for the dog - where she could’ve come from must have been miles away. But why wouldn’t Marnie take her in?

“Oh, don’t be so modest. Dogs are great companions! They become your best friend before you know it. I’d take her in but my cows get spooked by anything other than a hay bale.” She grinned, her pink cheeks puffing out like apples.

Margot sighed.

“I guess it can’t hurt.”

“Oh, fantastic! Thank you, Margot. Say, I know we just missed it, but every Tuesday I go to Caroline’s house and do some aerobics. I think it’d be good if you came and met the other women of Pelican Town.”

“Wow - thanks, Marnie. Maybe I will.” Marnie clapped happily, the smile on her face growing bigger by every moment.

“Well, if you ever need help adjusting to farm life, feel free to come by my ranch anytime. I live just over the treeline.” Marnie pointed behind her to the mass of trees in the far distance, soon leaving after Margot thanked her flatly.

“Well, I guess it’s you and me against the world, girl,” Margot sighed as she ruffled the dog’s ears, a ‘smile’ burgeoning on the dog’s face.

Margot had finally decided to brave the tool shed next to the farmhouse, praying to Yoba that no more spiders lurked in the area. The sun shined on some cobwebs, but their owners had long disappeared. Margot found an old shovel, and decided to get to work. She looked out over the farm - weeds had taken over the grass; rocks were hidden amongst the green, and more trees than she remembered had grown to adulthood. She definitely had her work cut out for her.

Starting small, Margot aimed to clean up the entryway of the farm. She cleared the pathway that led towards town, using a rake that was hidden in the shed. Margot pulled out weeds, placing them in the shipping container for the moment. Her new animal companion had disappeared into the grass, her head popping up every now and then in excitement. It was endearing, and she cursed her parents for not indulging her childhood wishes.

A rock heavily embedded into the ground proved troublesome after the weeds and patchy grass were cleared in the immediate area. Margot traipsed back to the shed, as the shovel was proving difficult to dig underneath the soil. A rusty pickaxe lay against the left wall, and Margot hesitated before grabbing it.

“How the shit do I use this,” she muttered to herself, trying to find a comfortable grip with the head over her shoulder. It was definitely heavy. Margot let the pickaxe fall square onto the rock, and it barely dinged the surface.

“Okay.”

Trying a few more times, with more vigor on each swing, the pickaxe continued to bounce off the stone, tiny shards flying out to the sides. Moderate progress was still progress!

“Alright, let’s get this thing.” Margot lined up the swing, and with all her strength, brought the pickaxe down onto the surface of the rock.

Donk.

A large chunk of rock flew off, making a bee-line for Margot’s face. She yelped in pain when it made contact with her face, her hand dropping the pickaxe immediately and rushing to her cheek.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow…” Margot whined and retreated to the farmhouse, giving up for the day.

Rinsing her face in the sink of her bathroom, she glanced up at her reflection. Her cheekbone had swollen significantly, her right eye almost closed over. A small laceration was placed dangerously close to her eye, and a bruise had already begun to form. She grunted in displeasure after cleaning her face as clean as she could, holding a rag to her face as she turned to head to the kitchen. It was too late to look for a doctor, and her parents were definitely in bed at this time.

Her fridge was no help. No frozen vegetables to reduce the swelling, so she had to resort to the coldest water from the tap and her rag. The pain was immeasurable.

“Holy shit, Mags.” Her sister, Fiona, had called her on video chat, and almost jumped away from her screen in shock when her older sister’s half-swollen face had appeared.

“I know, it’s awful.” Margot’s eyes were tinged red from crying in pain, but she was soon out of tears. The rag was a small relief, taking away the heat from the wound made it somewhat bearable.

“Is there no doctor in town?”

“I don’t know, I think so. But it’s late.” Margot hated bothering people, especially if she needed help. Her mother was exempt, though.

“Mags - your face is fucked. Go and wake the doctor up if you have to. Sing in the city square until someone comes to help you!”

Margot trudged into town, covering her face with the rag so as to not spook anyone or become a town myth. The lamp posts were turned on, but barely provided any light in the plaza. The lights were off in every building, but she managed to find the blue doctor’s office.

She banged on the door, but to no avail.

She tried again, hearing her sister’s voice in her mind to bother anyone until they gave you what you wanted.

“Hey, are you okay?” A voice asked behind her, and Margot turned quickly to face another red-headed woman. Her round face was accentuated by an upturned nose and deep blue eyes.

“Um, just trying to see the doctor.” Margot turned away from the woman, not wanting to reveal her deformity.

“What’s happened? Can I help out?” Margot only shook her head, rapping on the door to the clinic once more. The pain was becoming a strong 10, and she wanted to cry again to alleviate it. Some hot tears fell from her eyes as she kept knocking, but there was no movement behind the door.

“Hey - come on. He’s on the top floor of the damn place. He’s not hearing you.” The woman grabbed Margot’s knocking hand, and held it between her own. “Let’s get to my place - see what I can do.”

The pair walked for 15 minutes to her cottage, the sound of slow moving water calming Margot slightly. She instructed Margot to sit on one of the dining chairs, and to take the rag from her face. Slowly, Margot revealed her injury.

“Holy sh-” The swelling had exacerbated, taking up the whole right side of Margot’s face. Her eye had closed over in the plaza, and she was starting to get really worried. The laceration had scabbed over slightly, which was the only positive of the situation.

“Am I gonna die?” Margot asked as she turned around to her fridge, grabbing a bag of frozen fish. The redhead laughed, placing the icy fish on Margot’s face, picking up Margot’s hand to hold the fish in place.

“I think you’ll be fine. Just a bit sore for a while. How’d it happen?” The woman fished through cabinets from some pain relievers, finding her last two tablets in a drawer.

“I was trying to clean up my Grandad’s farm,” Margot sighed, slumping in her chair. She would never do her grandfather justice. She remembered how beautiful it was in spring - wildflowers in the grass, warm winds blowing through and rustling the oak trees, sheeps bleating in the distance. She sighed again. “A rock flew in my face while I was trying to break it up.”

“Ouch. You really did a number on yourself.” She handed the pills and a big glass of water to Margot, who took it delicately. “But you’ll be fine. Bruised, but fine.”

“Thank you, uh-”

“Leah. And it’s no problem. You should go see the doctor tomorrow, though.” Leah looked Margot up and down - she looked miserable. Haggard as all hell, and way out of her element. Her ash blonde hair was all sorts of ways, her green eyes dull and her fake eyelashes were barely hanging on.

“Do you want something to eat? Or a hot cocoa?” Margot only nodded, and Leah grinned, getting to work on an easy meal.

“Tell me about yourself, city girl.” Margot chuckled into the fried mushrooms and eggs Leah had cooked up, and finished her mouthful before answering.

“Hi, everyone. My name’s Margot, and I’m an alcoholic,” she joked, and Leah giggled. “Um, really - I’m 22, I moved here from Zuzu City a couple days ago. My grandad used to own the farm, but he passed away a decade ago. He left it to me.” Margot spoke solemnly, tucking into her food again to avoid crying.

“What made you come here?”

“Well, I feel like I need to honour my grandad, somehow. He was my best friend.” Leah nodded woefully, and made a move for the fish on Margot’s face.

“Well, the swelling’s gone down a bit. Let’s give your face a bit of a break.” Leah put the fish back in the freezer, and took the seat near Margot again.

“I only moved here about a year ago, so I know how you feel.”

“Really?”

“Yep. City life wasn’t for me. I like the peace and quiet here. I can find my own food, and make my art without having to worry about working to pay for an apartment.”

“Find your own food?”

“Oh, I love it. I find so many good things - mushrooms, leek, berries, you name it. I’ve found it,” Leah proclaimed proudly, putting her fists on her hips like a superhero.

“Wow. I think I’m far from finding my own food. I can barely buy any.”

“I’ll show you sometime. Maybe after you recover.”

“Why’s everyone so nice to me?”

Leah shrugged. “You’re in a small town, I suppose. Not everyone was so kind to me. Everyone kind of minded their own business when I turned up. Marnie was friendly, though. She gives me my milk and eggs every morning.”

Margot yawned after finishing her food, moving to her hot chocolate. It was lukewarm now, and Margot gulped it in a few gos, licking her lips when she finished.

“You can stay here, tonight. It’s already late and I don’t want you passing out on the way or anything.”

“Yeah - I think the drugs are kicking in. Thank you, Leah. I owe you - seriously.”

“A bottle of wine will do.” Margot grinned, then grimaced at the pain it caused.

“Do you have a couch?” Margot glanced around, seeing only a fireplace and various artistic apparati strewn around.

“You stay in the bed. And don’t try arguing,” Leah held up a finger as Margot opened her mouth, and she closed it while nodding. “Don’t worry about me. You just rest.”

Margot woke to the smell of fresh herbs and cooked cheese, and she followed her nose to the kitchen.

“Good morning - oh, you look so much better.” The swelling on Margot’s face had reduced considerably, but the bruise had turned a deep purple.

“I guess I won’t be living in the basement of an opera house after all.”

“Well, that’s a relief. Here, have some veggies before you see the good doctor.” Margot happily obliged, tucking into her food as soon as the plate was put in front of her. The women enjoyed their breakfast with light conversation, Leah offering to walk Margot through town to the doctor.

Exiting the cottage, Margot breathed in the fresh spring air. The sun was beautifully warm on her skin, and she almost forgot the pain her face was in. She glanced around, soon finding the source of the water from the night before.

“Wow.” Her mouth hung agape, and Leah stood next to her by the riverbed.

“What?”

“I think this is the clearest water I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s amazing what people haven’t experienced,” Leah responded, and prodded Margot to follow her back into town.

“Good morning, Leah.” The doctor greeted when she walked in the door, a courteous smile on his face. His grin disappeared when he laid eyes on the injured farmer.

“Oh, Yoba, what happened?”

“A rock hit her face last night, I had to nurse her back to health.” The doctor rushed through a door behind his reception counter, and reappeared in the waiting room not a moment later.

“Well, I’ll take a look. Thank you, Leah.”

“My pleasure. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Margot only nodded, and moved out of the way for Leah to depart. Margot stood in the waiting room like a little kid waiting for the mother to tell the doctor what was wrong with them, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

“Follow me, I’ll take a look at you.”

Margot sat on one of the beds in the recovery room, looking everywhere but the doctor’s face as he investigated her wound.

“Well, Leah seemed to do a decent job. The cut doesn’t even need stitches, but I’ll tape it up.” Margot watched as he turned to his left, cutting some suture tape and delicately placing it on Margot’s face. She winced at the contact he made with her bruise, and he stepped back.

“Did I hurt you?”

“It’s okay - just really fucking sore.” The doctor chuckled, and moved back to place the suture tape.

“So you’re the new farmer?” Margot’s eyes darted to look at his face - his blushing, pink face - then glanced away.

“So it seems. I feel like a celebrity.”

“You sort of are. I don’t think many people will be disappointed.” His blush deepened as he said that, and stepped back again to create some distance. “Uhh, let me get some medication for you to reduce the pain and swelling.” He hurried off, leaving Margot alone in the silent room. Like, there was no sound at all. She felt her breathing was too loud for the room, and tried to make it quieter.

“Keep icing your cheek, take these every 6 hours, and you’ll be good as new.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“You can just call me Harvey. No need for professionalism in a small town.” Margot only nodded, but didn’t get up from the bed.

“Um, I can’t pay you. I’m sorry.” She glanced at her feet hanging from the bed, and felt like the hopeless kid again.

“Oh. Um. It’s okay! You don’t have to right away if money is tight. Just…” Harvey trailed off.

“I mean - I will! I just...yeah. I don’t have any cash right now.”

“Don’t stress. Just focus on getting better.” He looked at her face - her pink, pillowy lips, her heart-shaped face, button nose, twinkling green upturned eyes...she was a sight he’d never seen before. A _beautiful_ one, at that. He wondered if she had a boyfriend.

“Okay. Thank you. I appreciate that.” Margot stepped off the bed, grabbing the two boxes of drugs Harvey had set by the bed. The two of them walked out of the recovery room, Harvey standing by the door as Margot headed for the front door.

“Oh! Um, Miss?” Margot turned, her hair swirling around her face.

“I’ll need to start a record for you. Just so I know you a bit better. Um - allergies and things. You know?” Margot turned fully and nodded, moving to stand in front of the reception desk as Harvey went the back way.

“Thanks again, Harvey. I’ll pay you as soon as I can.” Margot promised after filling out her paperwork, and Harvey only nodded, smiling like a goof as she turned to head back to the farm.

Margot collected the few letters that were in her mailbox, gazing at them without much attention to them, stopping at the bottom of her stairs.

Sitting in front of the front door was a box, taped shut with hundreds of FRAGILE stickers, and an opened topped box on top of it. Margot pushed the door open as she glanced down at the open topped box - inside was a pack of four eggs and a small jug of milk, still warm from the morning. A wave of relief washed over her, a smile burgeoning on her face. She stepped over the box pile, dropped the letters on top and picked up the box, carrying it into the kitchen.

“Hey, girl.” Margot greeted the dog as it trotted over to her, standing up on its hind legs and resting its front paws on her stomach. She reeled slightly, and carefully grabbed the dog’s legs, moving them back to the floor. “I’ll give you something, soon.”

She went back to the other box, and squatted down to pick it up, struggling for a moment before standing up properly, the box heavier than she expected.

Stabbing it open with the key to the farmhouse, she opened the fragile box, revealing a care pack, a letter sitting on top of a white towel.

  
  


_Margot,_

_We hope you’re settling into farm life well._

_You said you didn’t have anything in the house, so me and your sister made a pack to get you started. Hopefully you have everything, now._

_We all miss you!!_

_Love, your mom ♡_

_And dad!_

_P.S There’s more coming ;)_

Added on the end in his scrappy handwriting was her father’s contribution, and she laughed to herself. Inside the box, under the towel was a packet of gold cutlery (for one person), a candle - rosewood! - as big as Margot’s head, a pack of ground coffee in a pink spherical mug, some chocolate and boxed crisps; a replica of her lamb toy she lost 14 years ago, and an envelope filled with cash. She let out a sigh of relief, and fanned the cash in her new dog’s face.

“We eating good today, baby!” The dog barked in response, clearly excited. Margot danced happily, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it makes more sense for her character to have a cat but i wrote dog and i just went with it and now i am too lazy to change it. i wanted some cute kitty scenes but alas we must have cute doggy scenes.


	6. five.

“Her name’s Toulouse,” Margot announced as she ate her breakfast, her phone propped up against the candle she hadn’t used for its intended purpose yet.

“Isn’t Toulouse a boy, and also a cat?”

“So?”

“Fine. Just pointing it out.” Fiona ate her own meal on her side of the country, happy to not be staring at a deformed version of her sister.

“How’s everything at home?”

“It’s fine,” Fiona sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. “Mom keeps saying how much she misses you, and dad is just being dad.”

“So not that different?” Fiona only nodded, soon distracted by someone off-camera. She spoke to the person, arguing for a moment before giving up.

“Hey, I gotta go. Sorry, Mags.”

“You’re good. Talk to you soon.” Her sister’s face disappeared from view, leaving Margot to stare at the home screen until it faded to black. A reminder appeared on the phone not too long after - Aerobics Day!

Margot cleaned herself up, put on her gym clothing, spritzed some perfume on herself to mask the morning smell, and checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was a little bonier than usual, what with the limited food she had been eating since arriving. But the food wasn’t all that healthy, either. She hadn’t even planted the parsnip seeds Lewis had donated, and wondered if she would ever make the farm a proper farm at all.

“You stay out today, Toulouse.” Margot filled up a water bucket next to the stairs for the dog, giving her a pat on the head before heading towards town.

As Margot entered the centre of Pelican Town, she noticed more movement around. A couple of other women had entered the shop doors, giggling amongst themselves as they disappeared from view; a red-headed girl was walking along the river with two children running ahead, and a tall, brunette man was standing outside a Cape Cod cottage, throwing a gridball in the air nonchalantly.

“Hey, you’re the new girl, huh?” The man had noticed Margot gazing at him, and made a move to meet her. He was definitely handsome - gel-styled brown waves, thick shapely eyebrows shadowing his dark eyes, a Roman-esque nose, olive toned skin, broad shoulders...he was surely an athlete.

“Yeah - Margot,” She grinned, holding out a dainty hand for him to shake. He took it firmly, shaking it once, but keeping in contact a bit longer than expected.

“Alex. I’ve got a good feeling about us, Margot.” He flirted unashamedly. He glanced her up and down, his mouth open slightly as he took in her figure. Lean, a little bit toned, and shapely in all the right places.

“I think so, too. I’ll see you around?” Margot bit her lip as she moved towards Pierre’s store, already running late to meet the others.

“I look forward to it.” Margot turned her head, letting her ponytail bounce around her head as she went into the store, resisting the urge to look back at him. Phwoah, what a man!

“Morning, Margot!” Pierre greeted behind the counter, hoping to get a sale that day.

“Good morning, Pierre. Are the others already inside?” His face faltered, but he nodded.

“Just through that door there. I hope you’re ready!”

Pierre wasn’t kidding.

The women of Pelican Town weren’t messing around. Margot expected some light movements that barely made her sweat, but they participated in the high-intensity aerobics, complete with 80’s music and explanations of encouragement. Margot could barely keep up - she was used to weights, not cardio!

“How do you feel?” Caroline, whose hair was coloured a seaweed green, had approached Margot at the end of the session.

“It was definitely intense. Thanks for letting me come,” Margot panted as she wiped her sweaty hands on the back of her shorts, hoping she didn’t smell too bad.

“I hope to see more of you! It’s good to stay in shape, especially in a small town like this. It can be easy to just sit back and watch the world go by.”

The other women introduced themselves to Margot - Jodi, Caroline’s closest friend was kind enough to let her use their washing machine, which was a great relief to Margot. Robin was also there, but Margot kept her distance - she was still annoyed at her comments of her Grandfather’s farm.

There was another girl closer to Margot’s age, Emily, with blue hair the same shade as lapis lazuli. Margot pointed this out when they exited the store into the fresh Spring air.

“Oh! I love those, do you have crystals?”

“Oh Yoba, yes! I love them. I had to leave my collection back home with my sister, though. I only brought my amethyst and selenite,” Margot lamented, standing in the middle of the plaza with Emily.

“Ohmigosh, I am  _ obsessed  _ with amethyst. Have you met our blacksmith? He has a bunch of crystals from the mines. You should  _ definitely  _ check him out.”

“That’s amazing - can we go together some time?”

“Ah! Even better! How about tomorrow morning? We’ll go early so we can have some time to look.”

“It’s a date.”

Emily told Margot to go to her house at 2 Willow Lane in the morning, and pointed at a peach coloured house near the river. The two women parted ways with a wave, Margot rushing back to the farm to clean herself up.

۵

Margot stood a step away from the front door at 2 Willow Lane after knocking, looking around when no one answered. She waited a moment longer, and went to knock again.

The door swung open, a gust of wind flowing the woman’s golden blonde hair behind her shoulders.

“Oh, you’re the new farm girl, or whatever. Aren’t you?” She snapped, glaring Margot up and down. She definitely had the look  _ and  _ attitude of a city girl. Margot could match it easily.

“And who are you?”

“Haley.” The two girls shot daggers at one another, both crossing their arms over their stomachs.

“Is Emily around? I don’t have all day to talk to you.”

“Whatever. She’ll come out when she’s ready.” And with that, Haley made a move to shut the door in Margot’s face. She caught the door with a slap of her hand, causing Haley’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“I think I’ll wait inside.”

Haley lay on one of the couches in the living room, smacking gum between her teeth as she scrolled the screen on her phone, looking up every now and then to stare at Margot.

“You know, if you got out of  _ those  _ clothes, you might actually be pretty.”

“I could say the same to you,” Margot shot back, rolling her eyes. This girl was so rude for no damn reason. She wouldn’t last a  _ day  _ in ZuZu City.

“Hey, Margot! You made it. Ready to go?”

“More than ready. Nice to meet you, Haley.” The two girls left, Haley rolling her eyes at Margot as the door shut behind them.

The two made small talk on the way to the blacksmith, discussing their favourite crystals and their star signs. Emily gushed about her sign, Taurus, and how aligned she felt with the Earth sign.

“Yeah, you’re totally a Virgo. It makes sense, being a farmer and all.”

The pair walked into the blacksmith not long after, stepping into a near-empty wooden room. Sitting behind a counter was an older, bearded man, who stood up quickly when he saw the women. Or rather, Emily.

“E-Emily! Uhh, what are you doing here?”

“Clint, this is the new farmer, Margot. I wanted to show her the gemstones you have, if you don’t mind?” He only nodded in response, bending over to fiddle with things behind the counter. He placed multiple small boxes on the bench, crystals and gemstones organised by type and colour.

“Woah, these are beautiful! Emily says you got them from the mines?”

“Yes, I do. If you’re interested in getting your own, you’re more than welcome to venture down there.” Clint was less exuberant when talking to Margot, more reserved.

“Oh, I’m not really an expert with pickaxes,” She muttered, pointing to her slightly yellowed cheek. Luckily, the bruising from her incident had subsided quickly, but now was a discoloured part of her face, albeit less noticeable. Clint didn’t respond, just watched the girls peer over the gemstones and move them around in their fingers.

Margot settled on black tourmaline, labradorite, and a thick piece of citrine that Emily pointed out would be good for development of the farm. The two walked side by side, comparing their bounties, and holding them up to the sunlight to study all the colours they emitted.

“HeyI’m sorry, but I’ve got to get to work I’d love to keep hanging out -”

“Oh! No, it’s okay. Where do you work?” Margot inquired, her brow furrowing in curiosity.

“The Saloon! You should come by tonight. Most people turn up on a Friday.” Margot thought about it for a moment - she hadn’t had the chance to do so yet, what with getting injured on her third day, and trying to find something to eat like a survivalist. Maybe she was ready.

“Yeah, okay! I’ll come by later. Don’t want to create a reputation of being a drunk, do I?” Emily snickered, and waved goodbye to Margot as they parted ways, the sound of the saloon door closing in the distance.

Margot was nervous.

Meeting people slowly was easy - her mind could be clear enough to have a somewhat decent conversation, but meeting multiple people who had been  _ anticipating  _ her arrival was on a whole other level. She opted for a cropped light grey sweater, her absolute  _ favourite  _ high waisted, midnight blue flared jeans that fit her ass and thighs  _ perfectly _ , and some closed-front sandals to match the sweater. She clipped her ash blonde locs at the back of her head in a butterfly clip, and hurried out the door before second-guessing her 4th outfit of the evening.

The Saloon was definitely lively when Margot arrived just before 7pm. She glanced around, looking for any familiar faces, but everyone seemed to be the remaining townsfolk she hadn’t seen before. She approached the bar, her hands gripping the edge of it.

“Good evening! What can I get ya?” A portly man questioned, leaning his elbow on the bar.

“Um, just a glass of your house red, please.” The man nodded and turned to grab a glass, polishing it once, then pouring a perfect glass with some flair. Margot thanked him, and he claimed that it was ‘on him’.

“Consider it a welcome to our town. I think you’ll fit right in.”

Margot turned in her spot, leaning back on the bar coolly as she sipped her wine. She winced at it, smacking her lips as she glared at it. Not very nice. She checked over her shoulder, and the bartender was too busy filling up a pint glass to notice. Phew.

Still, no familiar faces had appeared from the ether, leaving Margot to study the faces of everyone else. A middle aged blonde woman sat at one end of the bar to Margot’s right, a long-haired auburn haired - why was everyone and their dog a redhead in this place? - man sitting at a table nearby, his head buried in a book. To his right was Marnie and Lewis, talking animatedly without cause for concern of anyone else. The blacksmith and a man turned away from Margot were sitting at the table to the left of the door, barely making conversation with one another; Robin the carpenter was dancing with a  _ very  _ handsome dark skinned man, them also seeming like they were in their own world.

On the left end of the bar was a man by himself, taking huge gulps of his beer, his eyes trained on the floor. He rolled his neck around to stretch it, but let his head loll back to look at the floor. She could hear the sound of billiard balls clanking together nearby, and she glanced from the lonesome man to see the back of a blonde boy retreating into himself after playing the wrong move. She turned back to the man on his own, and made a move to converse with him.

“Hey, I’m -”

“What do you want?” He snapped, barely looking up from his glass.

“I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m the new kid in town, Margot.”

“Okay. So?”

“Alright, geez, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Maybe not  _ everyone  _ in town was so friendly.

“Margot! You made it!” Margot turned and met eyes with Emily, who was grinning from ear to ear as she held a pint of beer, moving to pass it over to the lonesome man. He took it with a grumble of thanks, not before finishing the remaining third of his previous drink in one go.

“Yeah, I did! It’s good to see you.”

“You hungry? We got some good meals tonight - our special is eggplant parmesan!”

“Oh, that’ll be lovely!” Margot responded as she moved away from the man. As she rounded the bar, she saw the town doctor standing next to Pierre, toying with his wine glass.

“Hi, Harvey.” Margot offered, taking a seat next to where he was standing. He jumped slightly, and turned his head to face her.

“Margot! How’s your cheek doing? It looks much better.”

“Well, my makeup can cover the horrible colour it’s left behind, but for the most part, it’s fine. Your drugs worked  _ wonders _ !”

“Heh, just doing my job.” He looked down at his wine, a blush forming on his cheeks. “I’m glad you’re okay, though.”

“Psh, me too. How embarrassing to die by a rock flying at your face.” Emily returned with a warm plate of eggplant parmesan, a green salad arranged around the eggplant delicately.

“Oh, this looks amazing! Thanks, Em.” The blue-haired woman bowed dramatically, and moved away to fill up some half-empty glasses.

“Mmm, wow. You want some, Harvey?” Margot asked after her first mouthful; the eggplant melting in her mouth as it mixed with the tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese.

“Sure!” Margot turned the fork in her hand, passing the end to the doctor who took a decent sized portion, and carefully placed it in his mouth.

“Oh, wow. This is  _ amazing. _ ”

“Definitely better than the wine,” Margot whispered, finishing her glass with a look of disgust, and a shiver ran down her spine.

“What did you get?”

“The house red,” Margot continued her dinner, the first proper meal she had had since arriving, and probably in the past five years.

“Oh! You have to get the sangiovese - it’s  _ so much  _ better than the house, which is just a shiraz.”

“A wine connoisseur! Who would have thought,” Margot teased, wiping her lips on the napkin Emily had left behind for her.

“I, uh - I’m no sommelier, but I do know how to avoid a bitter drink.” He motioned for the male bartender, and ordered two fresh sangiovese wines.

“Why thank you,” Margot raised her new glass for a cheers, and Harvey clinked his glass to hers.

The remainder of the night was filled with jokes and some mild flirting over multiple glasses of wine, which made up one and a half full bottles. Harvey offered to walk Margot home when she announced that she had had enough to drink, and the pair left the saloon just before Gus announced the last call.

“Really, Harvey - it’s okay. I’ve managed to make it home in the big city multiple times without an escort,”

“This isn’t the big city - I just want to make sure you don’t crack open the other side of your head.”

“Wow! You have such little faith in me.” The lights from the plaza’s lamp posts faded behind them as they walked towards the farmhouse, blue moonlight shooting through the canopy overhead, lighting crucial points in the path.

“Woah, this really makes it feel like the country.”

The pair finally emerged from the path, and Margot stopped in her tracks like she did the first day she came to Pelican Town. The silver moon emitted a beautiful reflective light, bathing the dirty farm in an ethereal glow. The long grass and weeds waved wistfully in the calm winds, a faint rustling behind heard as the trees rubbed against one another.

“I’ve never seen this farm,” Harvey confessed, taking his phone out to illuminate the path to the farmhouse.

“Really? I guess that makes sense.” Margot followed Harvey closely, walking up the creaking steps carefully before stopping at the front door. “Thank you for walking me home.”

Harvey gazed at Margot, his eyes studying the contours of her face in the moonlight. Her eyes twinkled, looking grey instead of their usual gemstone green. Her lips sparkled from her lip gloss, and he so wanted to know what they felt like. Oh! She was waiting for a response.

“Of course. It was a pleasant walk. Have a good rest of your evening.” He could feel his cheeks burning up, and he was grateful for the nighttime. They smiled at one another in the low light, Harvey turning and heading back towards town, his hands in his pockets. He almost ran home, wanting to scream in delight. He had never felt the heat inside he had felt now, and had felt every time he saw the new farmer in town, her perfect smile lighting up her whole face.

“Whew!” Margot opened the farmhouse door, stepping into the darkness. Her eyes adjusted quickly, and she cautiously moved towards the couch, dragging her feet against the floor so as to not squish a certain animal companion. Finding the dog laying on her back on the couch, she sidled herself between the armrest and the dog’s hind legs, finding the remote wedged between the cushions. She flicked on the television, before settling into a curled up ball, her eyes flitting closed after a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of hate this chapter.  
> thanks  
> sorry its so slow T-T but i PROMISE chapter 7 onwards will pick up the pace a bit..... so one more chapter of prose and filler words and then we should be gucci to go-chi


End file.
